Disney Channel Original Movies/Other
The Disney Channel 1983-1986 1986-1997 Disney Channel 1997-2003 GW179H148.png|Seen on the "Disney Channel in Concert" episode "Ray J in Concert with Brandy". GW256H149.png|Seen On The Making Of Hercules (1997) GW185H147.png|Seen on the Smith Henson specials. GW190H143.jpg GW186H141.jpg GW189_H142.jpg Disney_Channel_logo_1997.jpg IAW Disney Logo (1997).jpg 2000-2003 Disney Channel Logo 2002.jpg Disney Channel Originals 2002-2010 Disney Channel Originals (2002, In Association With).jpeg|"In Association With" version Disney Channel Originals (2002, Black and White).png|Black and white version only seen on international version of The Cheetah Girls: One World Oji3PN4h18UHR2DiECIqnQ27441.jpg|2002-2010 0c40089c0b8f1f528844abc61f24a02b.png|Variant only seen on the Australia version of As the Bell Rings. Disney Channel Original (Movie), 2004 Ad for "Going to the Mat".jpg|''Going to the Mat'' (Ad, 2004) Disney_Channel_Original_2002_Widescreen.png|2002-2010 HD version 7fb1117d0ca03ab4e446e2dcdfed720e.jpg 2007-2012; 2007-2014 (international prints only) Disney_Channel_Original_2007.png|2007–2014 HD version File:Disney_Channel_Original_(2007-2014)_Early_Variant_2.png|Logo; Frame A Disney_Channel_Original_(2007-2014)_Early_Variant_3.png|Logo; Frame B Disney_Channel_Original_2007_Widescreen.png|Full widescreen version of the HD logo taken from Kim Possible (2002-2007) Disney_Channel_Original_2007_16_Wishes.png|Alternate version, from a few movies Disney_Channel_Original_2007_Cheetah_Girls_One_World.png|Alternate version, from The Cheetah Girls: One World, And The Jonas Brothers: In Concert, Both From (2008) Screen_Shot_2016-07-28_at_7.36.59_PM.png|A still version of the logo from High School Musical 2. Disney Channel Original Movie 1999-2002 (Note: these variants are from the promos of their respective Disney Channel Original Movies.) Don't Look Under The Bed 1999.jpg|Don't Look Under The Bed 1999 Up, Up and Away 2000.jpg|Up, Up and Away 2000 (Note: Robert Townsend as Jim Marshall/Bronze Eagle appears in the Disney Channel logo as it was an element at the time of the film's first broadcast.) Alley Cats Strike 2000.jpg|Alley Cats Strike 2000 (Note: Kyle Schmid as Alex Thompson appears in the Disney Channel logo as it was an element at the time of the film's first broadcast.) Screenshot_20170202-211842.png|Stepsister from Planet Weird 2000 (A) Screenshot_20170202-211900.png|Stepsister from Planet Weird 2000 (B) Screenshot_20170202-211927.png|Ready to Run 2000 (A) Screenshot_20170202-211943.png|Ready to Run 2000 (B) Screenshot_20180927-154559~2.jpg|The Other Me 2000 (A) IMG_20190317_220724.jpg|The Other Me 2000 (B) (Note: the logos are located on the lenses of the binoculars held by Will and Twoie) IMG_20190317_220744.jpg|The Other Me 2000 © Screenshot_20190602-223501~3.jpg|Phantom of the Megaplex 2000 (A) Screenshot_20190602-223529~2.jpg|Phantom of the Megaplex 2000 (B) Screenshot_20190602-223547~2.jpg|Phantom of the Megaplex 2000 © Screenshot_20180811-013732~2.jpg|The Ultimate Christmas Present 2000 (A) Screenshot_20180811-013756~2.jpg|The Ultimate Christmas Present 2000 (B) Screenshot_20180811-013449~2.jpg|The Ultimate Christmas Present 2000 © Screenshot_20180811-013551~2.jpg|The Ultimate Christmas Present 2000 (D) Zenon_the_Zequel_2001.jpg|Zenon the Zequel 2001 Screenshot_20171224-142323.jpg|Motocrossed 2001 IMG_20180820_085702.jpg|The Luck of the Irish 2001 (A) IMG_20180820_085707.jpg|The Luck of the Irish 2001 (B) IMG_20180820_085714.jpg|The Luck of the Irish 2001 © Screenshot_20170202-212901.png|Hounded 2001 Screenshot_20180809-162607~2.jpg|Jett Jackson The Movie 2001 (A) Screenshot_20180809-162610~2.jpg|Jett Jackson The Movie 2001 (B) Screenshot_20180809-163055~2.jpg|Jett Jackson The Movie 2001 © Screenshot_20180809-163058~2.jpg|Jett Jackson The Movie 2001 (D) Screenshot_20180616-181621~2.jpg|The Jennie Project 2001 (A) Screenshot_20180616-181709~2.jpg|The Jennie Project 2001 (B) Screenshot_20190529-231142~2.jpg|Jumping Ship 2001 (A) Screenshot_20190529-231151~2.jpg|Jumping Ship 2001 (B) Screenshot_20170202-214227.png|The Poof Point 2001 (A) Screenshot_20170202-214355.png|The Poof Point 2001 (B) Halloweentown II Kalabar's Revenge 2001.png|Halloweentown II Kalabar's Revenge 2001 Screenshot_20190114-153516~3.jpg|'Twas The Night 2001 Screenshot_20170202-214934.png|Double Teamed 2002 (A) Screenshot_20170202-215100.png|Double Teamed 2002 (B) Cadet Kelly 2002.png|Cadet Kelly 2002 Screenshot_20180813-222455~2.jpg|Tru Confessions 2002 (A) Screenshot_20180813-222553~2.jpg|Tru Confessions 2002 (B) Get A Clue 2002.jpg|Get A Clue 2002 Screenshot_20170202-221026.png|Gotta Kick it Up! 2002 (A) Screenshot_20170202-221238.png|Gotta Kick it Up! 2002 (B) A Ring of Endless Light 2002.jpg|A Ring of Endless Light 2002 The Scream Team 2002.jpg|The Scream Team 2002 (This was the last DCOM promo to feature this logo. Around the time it premiered, Disney Channel had already changed its logo.) 2002-2014 2014-2017 Disney Channel Original 2014.png Disney_Channel_Original_2014_2.jpg Disney_Channel_Original_Movie_2014.png Disneyoriginal.png hero_disneychannel_mobile_dcom100_d5d207cf.jpeg IMG_2384.PNG|Seen on the Descendants 2 trailer 2017-present IMG_3038.PNG IMG_3035.PNG IMG_3034.PNG Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Television